


sharing a bed with peter (headcanons)

by fic13th



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/fic13th
Summary: headcanons for sharing a bed with peter! sfw
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 33





	sharing a bed with peter (headcanons)

\- this boy is so excited to sleep next to you  
\- if you thought he was sappy before, think again!  
\- he’s all over you before you can even get under the covers  
\- once you’re under he’s snuggling you like he’ll never get the chance again  
\- his arms are wrapped around your waist, and he’s warm on your back  
\- you’re close enough you can smell the toothpaste on his breath  
\- but you dig it  
\- he’ll nestle his head in the crook of your neck or bury his face in your hair  
\- every now and then he’ll plant a kiss on your neck or forehead  
\- you’ll need to fight to roll over, but you’ll be happy you did  
\- being able to wrap your arms around peter is wonderfulllll  
\- you get to hide your face in his chest and neck   
\- he may be a bit ticklish but he’ll get used to you  
\- this position is so much better for kissing too  
\- he can barely contain how happy he is, getting to kiss and squeeze you  
\- because he’s going to squeeze you as much as you’ll let him  
\- total cuddle bug  
\- always ends with you two falling asleep in each others arms  
\- if you snore he’ll think its adorable   
\- when you wake up, you get to see peter’s bedhead and sleepy grin  
\- of course he’s still hugging you tightly  
\- but he’s warm, and everything feels right


End file.
